OBJECTIVES: (1) Quantitative biochemical study of the (3H) RNA distribution along the regenerating hypoglossal nerve of the rabbit will be carried out to determine wheter (3H) RNA is transported intraaxonally in regenerating nerves of mammals. (2) A quantitative autoradiographic study will be carried out to determine whether newly synthesized proteins are transferred from glial cells to neighboring regenerating axons in goldfish. If protein transfer is found to occur, an attempt wll be made to charcterize the kinetics and to quantify this phenomenon. (3) The distribution of axonally transported (3H) glycoproteins in regenerating axons will be studied by quantitative autoradiography of rabbit hypoglossal nerve. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Gambetti, P., Ingoglia, N., Weis, P., and Autilio-Gambetti, L., RNA distribution in goldfish optic tectum after intraocular injection of (3H)uridine. An EM autoradiographic study during optic nerve regeneration, Neurosci., Abstr. 1 (1975), 1222.